Amaara Nharimlur
| reckoning = DR | dob = 738 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 942 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = Ederan Nharimlur Elénaril | spouses = | siblings = Elderan Nharimlur the Younger Lynnàsha Nharimlur | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = 784 DR | end of reign = 857 DR | predecessor = Ederan Nharimlur | successor = Elué Dualen | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Amaara Nharimlur was the fourth High Mage of Silverymoon and the first female ruler of that city. She was one of the three women responsible for the creation of the wondrous Moonbridge. Description High Lady Mage Amaara was recognized for her golden hair, for which she was sometimes dubbed Amaara "Goldentresses". Abilities Amaara was a powerful mage, with magics strong enough to take on a dragon single-handedly. Relationships Amaara was the daughter of High Mage Ederan Nharimlur, a former nobleman of the city before assuming the High Mage's seat. Her mother was an elven princess and refugee from Myth Drannor named Elénaril. Amaara was their eldest child, and she had two siblings, a brother Elderan after his father and a sister Lynnàsha. Amaara had been betrothed to Tilimarin Forestheart, a half-elf like her, but he died three days before their wedding, and she never chose to marry another. Amaara and her sister Lynnàsha were both very close with Alustriel Silverhand, although most at that time knew her by a different name, that of Elué. History High Lady Amaara Nharimlur was born in the Year of the Gliding Man, 738 DR. She inherited the seat of power of Silverymoon from her father upon his death in 784 DR. 801 DR was to have been the year that Amaara married her fiancé Tilimarin, but the captain was slain by a green dragon. Amaara herself took revenge on the wyrm, destroying it with her powerful magics and having its hide crafted into the border of a tapestry that she had commissioned in memory of her beloved. In 843 DR, Amaara joined with Elué, her sister, and three other wizards to craft the Moonbridge over the River Rauvin, replacing the original stone bridge. After a long reign, Amaara voluntarily stepped down from her leadership and passed control of Silverymoon to her friend Elué in the year 857 DR. Amaara and her mother Elénaril journeyed far to the west to the island of Evermeet, where Amaara become one of the few non-elves allowed to step on the island. She died on Evermeet in 942 DR. Appendix References Connections Category:High Mages of Silverymoon Category:Rulers Category:Females Category:Half-elves Category:Inhabitants of Silverymoon Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Evermeet